


A Robot Reborn - Beginning

by Smilecat98



Series: A Robot Reborn [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: Just a short start to my Medibot OC, I hope you guys like it! ^^





	A Robot Reborn - Beginning

It was a normal cloudy day at Mannworks, the Mercenaries were destroying Robots here and there and talking about how many they had killed.

When the mach was almost over everyone noticed a helicopter high above, holding Saxton Hale and Darling as they were fighting over the last bar of Australium, they both were throwing punches at each other, then trying to grab the last golden bar.

When Saxton tried to grab it Darling pulled him back "You get back here!"

Meanwhile the bar ended up slipping from the edge of the helicopter and fell from the great height.

  
There was a Medibot going along and it landed on the robot's head, melting the bar of Australium in the process.

The Medibot began to glitch out and started to make glitching noises as it ran around in random directions, ending up smashing into a wall and sliding down.

Soldier grinned as he ran up to it with Medic following behind healing him.

 

Soldier pointed his Rocket launcher at the twitching robot "Now I've killed 70 after this one!"

 

The Robot turned around and gasped as it backed away and flinched as he saw them, ready for the worst.

Medic came over and he made Soldier lower his Rocket launcher, he then looked at the Robot “Can you speak?”

The Medibot relaxed a little when he realised they weren’t going to hurt him.

The Robot looked down but suddenly cried out loudly as it noticed it’s hands, then looked down at it’s body as it sounded like it was panicking and freaking out, It was touching everywhere on it's body and face as it trembled violently.

  
It looked up to the two men with golden, fearful eyes that only Medic could pick up on, It then covered it’s face as it looked like it was crying.

Medic came over and gently knelt next to the Robot and held his hand out, it looked up over to Medic with a slight jolt.

The Medibot hesitated but gently touched and squeezed Medic’s hand and then did the same to it's own hand and it didn't bounce back, it then grabbed Medic's hand and pulled off the glove and made him feel it's own metal hand, it was as if it was showing it had no sense of touch and was saying that it wasn't just a Robot.

The last thing the Medibot saw was the Medic that was helping him as Engineer had sneaked up and the Robot off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful Art by infamouslydorky:  
> Tumblr post: https://infamouslydorky.tumblr.com/post/183202834896/commission-for-pikacat98-care-for-a  
> Deviantart post: https://www.deviantart.com/infamously-dorky/art/medbot-788125435


End file.
